Mix smut story
by Drarnegas
Summary: Here is where I will post request story from you guy s.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy´s payback

A modern high school take on fairy tail. (Futa edolas Lucy x Jenny, requested by BlasterMaster101).

Lucy was standing over a sink in one of the girl bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. She was angry, very angry at a certain person. The person in question was Jenny, the stupide blond that thought she was more masculine then her.

Every time Lucy ran in to Jenny, the blond bitch would brag about her masculinity. Masculinity in Jenny´s mind was apparently being dressing up like a tomboy, 'bragging' with the guy´s about how much laid she had gotten and bragging about how much alcohol she could drink. Lucy had seen how well Jenny could handle liquor, compare to Lucy´s Jenny was a fucking light head.

Lucy was more masculine then Jenny, not solely because she could out drink most of the guys in a drinking contest, she was almost as strong as them, (even to she had kind a slender build), she had a extra 'equipment' that would but most of the guy´s in their class to shame.

Lucy look at her cell phone, the clock showed that the lunchbreak would soon be over. As she was about to leave, the bathroom door open and the last person she wanted to she entered.

"Well, well isn't it Lucy." Jenny said as she blocks the door. "What does the second masculine girl doing her?"

Lucy just raise a eyebrow. "This is the girls bathroom, what do you think I was doing?"

"Well I don´t know, maybe you has waiting for a guy to come in so that you could blow him. I mean your much more feminine then I'm, not at there is no shame in being that. As you know,,,,,,,,"

Lucy wasn´t listing any more, she was seeing red. She had enough of Jenny she was going to show her which of them was more masculine. While Jenny was still talking Lucy grab her by her shoulder and throw her at the wall.

"What hell are you doing you crazy bitch." Jenny said as she try to stand up. But Lucy just push her down again.

"YOU WANT TO SHE WHICH ONE IS MORE MAN, WELL TAKE A LOOK AT THIS." And whit that Lucy unzip her pants letting her massive 16-inch cock and apple size balls flip out.

Jenny just look shock at the massive cock, her mouth was slightly open and she was drooling, which was as mistake as Lucy now could shoved her whole cock down Jenny´s throat bulge it out. Lucy grab Jenny´s hair tightly and started to roughly face fuck her.

"Do you like this bitch, sucking on my massive cock like the whore you are."

Jenny was crying, it was hard for her to breath as the massive cock was stopping her airway. She try to push Lucy away but her arms was to weak to do so.

Lucy just kept going faster and harder, when she felt her balls getting tighter she knew she was about to cum. She slam Jenny´s head down to the base of her cock and came hard straight towards Jenny´s stomach.

There was so much cum that Jenny´s belly started to swell up. Lucy pull her still hard cock out of Jenny´s mouth and drag her over to one of the sink, forcing the other blond to stand up bend over on shaky legs.

"W-what are yo,,,,

Lucy caught her of midsentence as she gave Jenny´s ass as hard smack. "Shut the fuck up bitch, you´re mine now and I can do whatever I want with you." Lucy said as she pull down Jenny´s pants and panties, exposing her holes to Lucy´s monster cock.

Lucy gave it a few smack watching the butts cheeks jiggle, before she push one of her finger´s inside Jenny´s rosebum.

"Oh you´re tight down her going to have to lose it a little." And with that Lucy kneel down so she could give Jenny a quick rim-job so that her asshole would be loss enough for her cock.

Once Lucy was done she stood up and ram the first four inches of her cock in. "Oh yeah fuck bitch you´re a nice fit for my cock." Lucy said as she kept thrusting in her cock, with eight inches in a clear bulge could been seen from Jenny´s stomach even through all the cum that was in it.

Lucy went in to a frenzy stat as she fucks Jenny´s ass fast and hard, making the other girl cry out in pain and moan. Jenny´s mind couldn´t handle it anymore, the pain was much greater then the pleasure she was receiving. She wanted to tell Lucy to stop to say that she was sorry for all the time´s she had been mean to her. But the only sound that came out of her was a mix of moan and pain.

Lucy started to go a little slower so that she could lean forward and whisper in Jenny´s ear. "You belong to me now bitch, you will do whatever I say, any time of the day. If I tell you to go down and suck my cock in the middle of the class then you will do so, if I tell you go naked down the corridor then you will do so. Do you understand bitch."

"L-Lucy I sorAAHHH

Lucy went back to roughly fucking her ass again. "That´s not what I wanted to her bitch now say the right thing this time."

"Y-Yes I belong to you Lucy I will do whatever you say!"

"Good bitch" And with that Lucy hilted herself against Jenny´s ass cheeks and came again making the poor girls stomach swell even more, Jenny look now like she was nine months pregnant.

Lucy just pull out her flaccid cock and tug it back in her pants and left the dumb fuck blond lying bend over the sink as cum dripped out of her abuse asshole.

A/N Yeah this was a request from BlasteMaster101, if you have any request then send me a PM. Due note that if I don´t reply to you message then I won't do you request or I am busy with school work. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy´s fun time

Gajeel and Laxus x Lucy

A short smut requested by Dreyar-2510.

"Come on guy´s s you can do better then this." Lucy said as she was moving up and down on both Gajeel´s and Laxus´s cock´s.

"L-Lucy we have been going for five hours now, we need a break." Gajeel said.

"I`m with Gajeel on this one." Laxus agreed.

Lucy slam herself down and grab both boys by their heads.

"Listen up you two I still horny ass hell, and you two said that you would help me. So we are going to continue until I say so, and if you think of trying to run away I will summon all of my Celestial Spirit and have them kicking your sorry asses back here, Due you two understand!" Lucy said anger in her voice.

Both Gajeel and Lauxs just sigh and lifted Lucy and started to fuck her holes once again.

A/N Yeah just a short one I wasn´t that interested in doing this one but, I had nothing to do while I was writing another request so here it is for what´s worth it. Also you guy´s can request stuff from video games now, my female anime list is short compare to my list of females in gaming. So feel free to send in new request.


	3. Chapter 3

A sticky situation

A request by AnimeLife2345

(Weiss x Futa RBY)

Weiss was not having a good start to her day, first she had overslept and none of her teammate had thought of waking her up (traitor). So, she had rush getting dress and fixing her hair. As she ran to the classroom she misses a turn and ran the wrong way. She tried to take a shortcut but that let her to a dead-end room, the door to the room had somehow lock itself, trapping her in the room. As she took a look around the room she found a small window, thinking that she could squeeze through it she had just done that. And that was how her situation look like right now. She was stuck in the window from her waist and down, her upper body was facing the back outside of the school.

 _"_ _This is the worst day of my life."_ Weiss thought to herself, before she got an idea. She reaches down to her upper pocket in her skirt picking up her scroll, she was going to call her teammate and tell them to get her out of here.

The first one she calls was Ruby, she was certain that her leader would help her.

(Ruby point of view)

Ruby´s was more then happy to help her teammate, but she had a hard time imagine Weiss being stuck in a window, that was just ridiculous. Once she got to the door she had no problem unlocking the door to the room, however she wasn´t ready for the view that greeted her. Wiess ass was really stuck in a window.

 _"_ _Wow she didn´t kid when she said she was stuck."_ Ruby thought to herself while she walks towards Weiss to help her, but as she got closer an idea pop up in her head. A perverted idea. When she got close to Weiss she didn´t try to help her, instead she pulls the heirs skirt up and started to tease her pussy with her cock.

Weiss meanwhile felt something pulling her skirt, thinking it was Ruby that was trying to helper get out, however instead of feeling her team leader pulling or pushing her she felt something poking her pussy. "Ruby what are you doing!" Weiss yell even though it was pointless, she knew that Ruby couldn´t hear her.

Ruby just move her cock back and forward over Weiss pussy, watching it soaking the heir's panties. Weiss did kick a little but that didn´t stop Ruby form continue with what she was doing.

Weiss face was getting red like Ruby´s cloak and she started to moan a little from the tease she was getting, and suddenly it just stopped.

"W-what´s going on?"

Before she could thing of something she heard a swos and as she look up she saw Ruby standing in front of her, a massive hard on.

"Hey Weiss, you wouldn´t mind helping me with this one." Ruby said as she pointed at her throbbing cock.

"WHY WOULD I DO THAT!" Weiss was getting angry that her friend wanted her to give her pleasure instead of helping her.

"Well if you don´t want any help, then I will just be going." And with that Ruby started to leave.

"Wait I help you don´t leave me here." Weiss pleaded to Ruby. Ruby turn around with a smug face, she lifted Weiss hand and place it against her cock.

Without saying anything Weiss started to jerk Ruby off.

Ruby just moan at the feeling of Weiss smooth hand on her cock, it felt just so much better then jerking off herself. Precum was dripping out of her cockhead and down towards Weiss hand, making it somewhat effective lube making Weiss hand go faster bringing Ruby closer to cum.

"Ohoh Weiss I cumming!" Cum shout out of Ruby´s cock and cover the heir's face with it.

While Weiss clean her face off cum, Ruby decide to walk away leaving the heir´s where she was.

Once Wiess had clean her face and saw that Ruby was nowhere to be found she got angry, she started to curse and kick her legs against the wall at this betrayal. She got her scroll up again and call Blake this time, at least she wouldn´t abandoning her.

(Blakes POW)

When Blake saw her teammate stuck in the window she chuckle a little, she hadn't believe when Wiess called her for help, she thought it was about homework or something not this. Now the text she got from Ruby made a little bit more sense. Just thinking about what she was going to do to the heir´s made her hard.

"Need a hand there your highnesses,"

"Haha, yes I would your help please. Now are you going to help me or not."

"Sure I help you." Weiss eyes lit up in happiness.

"OR I can choke you on my fat cock," Blake said as she lifted her skit up revealing her massively thick cock. "You know what I think that sound like an better idea."

"Don't you evMHGGA"

Weiss made a mistake opining her mouth, it gave Blake an opining to shove her cock down the heir´s tight throat. Blake´s cock was just to big for Weiss mouth to fit in it, her throat was completely bulge out, she could hardly breath and her jaw felt like it was going to break.

"OH yeah you don´t know how long I have waited for this you rich asshole." Blake said as she grabs Weiss ponytail and us it like a handlebar as she started to facefuck the heir´s.

Weiss mind started to slowly break down from the rough fucking she was receiving and from inhaling the musky smell from Blake´s sweaty balls.

Blake started to go faster as she was getting closer to cumming, she felt her balls tense up as she slam herself home inside Weiss mouth and cumming down her throat. Cum was spilling out of Weiss mouth, her eyes roll up her skull and she pass out. Blake pull out her cock and walk away.

Once Weiss woke up she notice that Blake was gone and that there was a cum taste in her mouth. Weiss just sigh and pick her scroll up again and call the last person on her team Yang, and she hope that she could get her out of here.

(Yang POW)

When Yang enter the room and saw Weiss ass was hanging out from a window she laugh her ass off, for her this was priceless. Ruby and Blake had tell her what they had done to the ice queen earlier today, and now she was going to get her some of that Schnee´s booty. Yang walk up to Weiss and rip her skirt and panties of leaving the heir´s lower body naked, Yang lift her own skirt and grab her cock with one hand and line it up with Weiss small ass and grab the heir´s waist with the other hand.

Once Weiss felt something poking her butt, she could already imagine what was going to happen, knowing that she couldn´t do anything to stop it she just let it happen.

Yang moan as her cock enterd Weiss tight asshole, feeling her cock getting squeeze by the heir´s tight walls was amazing, once she was half way in she started to get a rhythm up. First going slow and hard, then going fast and hard.

Weiss was giving in to the pleasure she was felling from getting ass fuck, her face started to get red and she started to moan out loudly not caring if any one heard her.

"F-fuucckk, Yang comonne doo mee harder, you brute."

She even wrap her legs around Yang´s waist in order to the her to go faster.

When Yang notice that Weiss wrap her legs around her she started to go rougher, she wanted to grab Weiss by her throat and really fuck her ass rough and brutal.

But there was a

'Punch'

Goddam

'Punch'

Wall in the way

'Punch'

Yang punched her way through the wall with relative ease, now that Weiss was free she grab her teammate by her neck and made the her jump up and down on her cock, all the way down to the balls.

"Pant, pant, pant, f-fuucck Yang don´t stop thissss isss sooo goooooddd." Weiss came hard drenched her juice all over Yang´s cock and balls.

"You like that princess, well you are going to love this." Yang said as she activated her semblance, making her cock grow larger. She was slamming herself so hard that she was risking breaking Weiss pelvis, but neither Yang or Weiss cared.

"Here it comes bitch"

Yang came hard her balls and cock pulsed as cum travel through her cock in to Weiss body. The heir´s belly started to bulge out from all the cum that was coming in to her, her face was of pure bliss.

Weiss slide of Yang´s cock and landed face first on the floor, but she didn´t care all she wanted to was get fuck some more.

And Yang was going to do it, as soon she broth Weiss back to their dorm room so that Ruby and Blake could fuck her again.

A/N Hope you guy´s enjoy this one.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy and Erza´s photoshoot

This was requested by Sayaka Chan 94 (Yuri Lucy x Erza)

Lucy was starting to regret agreeing to help Erza once again to a photoshoot commercial, she already knew that Erza´s photoshoot could get a little lewd, and today it would seem like it was going to be a one. Both her and Erza was dress in just bikinis, very small bikinis. Lucy´s face was red as a tomato, it was so embarrassing for her, she just wanted to get this over and go home and hide under her bed.

Erza meanwhile was enjoying herself, she had no problem shoeing of her body towards other and seeing Lucy in that slutty bikini was turning her on. The way she could she Lucy´s breast and ass being barley cover by the clothing was so hot.

Erza´s mind was starting to think of certain things to do with Lucy once this was over.

"Okay ladies that's good, let´s take a 5 min break and then we continue." The photographer said and Lucy and Erza walk in to their dressing room.

"Erza can´t we skip this I just want to go home." Lucy weep.

Erza just took in the sight of Lucy´s body, she was started to get wet she couldn´t wait until they got back to the guild she needed to have Lucy right now. She walk towards Lucy and started to fondle her tits.

"Eh? Erza what are you doing"

"I can´t wait anymore I need you right now." Erza kiss Lucy deeply on the lips while she move her right hand down towards Lucy´s pussy and finger her making the other girl moan out in bliss.

Erza stop kissing her and removed both their clothes, pushing Lucy down on to the floor and move down to her pussy and started to lick her.

"E-Erza, pleases d-do-don´t stop." Lucy said as she held down and making the other go deeper with her tongue.

Erza continue to lick Lucy´s pussy until the other girl came right in her face, she then slide herself so that their tits where pressing against each other. Erza lean in to give Lucy another deep kiss, at the same time she started to grind her pussy with Lucy´s pussy making their juice leak out and spill on the floor.

"I 'mgh' love 'mgh' you Lucy."

"And 'mgh' I love 'mgh' you to Erza."

Erza sat up and started to grind Lucy´s pussy harder, they both started to moan louder and getting even more wetter. She kept going until both came over each other´s.

"'Pant' do, 'pant' you, 'pant' continue at the guild?" Erza ask.

"Pant' y-yes 'pant' I would, 'pant' love that. Lucy said as she leans forward and kiss Erza again.

A/N This was my first attempt at a yuri story, hope you guy´s like it.

P.S Fanfic censure certain word in P.M and review so keep that in mind if you are sending a request.


	5. Chapter 5

Heat

This was a request from jonjames427 (Blake x Futa genderbend Sun)

While Blake and Sun was on Menagerie they subconsciously to annual heat that effected every faunas. During these time faunas would make love with each other for hours or even day´s to breed their partner. And that what was happening to Blake and Sun, they lock them self-inside Blake´s bedroom and from day one they had done nothing but making love to each other. Sun would trust her cock deep and hard inside Blake womb, filling it with cum without stopping. But Blake wanted to have more cock´s in her, so Sun use her semblance to create clones of herself that would also fuck Blake. This in turn made Blake create clones of herself using her semblance. Soon Blake´s room was full of clones fucking her or Sun or any of their clones for hours and day´s without any care in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

66 million belli girl

This was another request from BlasterMaster101 (Nami x futa Pirates)

The straw hat pirates had taken a break at a small port in the New world, to stock up on supplies. Nami had decide to go looking for something that she wanted, be it clothes, books or something else.

While she was walking around the port she was shadow by two unknow people, this two people knock Nami out and brought her back to their ship.

Nami woke up later with a headache, she looks around and notice that she was in the lower deck of a ship, not the thousand sunny no this was another ship that she didn´t recognise. She was also surrounded by several larger muscular women that had large bulge in their pants.

"So finally deciding to wake up cutie."

Nami look at the woman that had just speak, she was the tallest of them all and the bulge in her pants was the biggest one of them all.

"What to you do you want, do you know how I´m!" Nami yell at the group.

"Oh we know full well how you are." The woman said as she pulls out a wanted post of Nami. "Let´s see if you if you worth 66 million bellis." She said and pulled down her pants letting her absolutely colossal cock smack down on Nami´s face making the girl fall back from the impact.

As Nami looks up she sees that the other woman has pull down their pants as well, they had huge cocks and balls as well but nowhere near as the big as the tall woman.

They all pilled on Nami, ripping her clothes of and shoving their cocks inside her, stretching her holes out to their limits. She had four cocks inside her asshole, five in her pussy, three that use her large tits to masturbate with, two cocks was being jerk off by her and the colossal cock was shove down her throat brutality fucking her face, she could feel the heat in those colossal balls and hear the slush of the cum inside them.

"Fuck this bitch is not worth 66 million, she easily worth 6 billion belli, I´m right girls."

"She sure is."

"Hey stop hogging her tits, I want´s some."

"Hey fuck you got her ass be happy."

"Shut up let´s just fuck this cunt."

All the futa´s hilted them inside and came hard inflating Nami´s body full of cum. Cum was leaking out from her nose, ear´s and even through her eye´s.

"Oh that was a nice warmup now what´s it girls."

"Sure was, shale we go for a real round with her now?"

"Yes we are."

All the futa´s cocks got hard again ready to fuck Nami for real this time.


	7. Chapter 7

Nora´s fun time

A request from buzzsaw935 (Futa Nora x Ren)

"Ren please."

"Nora not right now I busy."

"But Ren I need your help, come on I know that you like it, come on please."

Nora was referring to her can thick 19-inch cock that she was poking in Ren´s face right now. For the last 3 fay Nora had been unable to cum, whenever that usually happen she just ask her boyfriend Ren to suck her or letting her fuck his ass. But the usually silent boy wasn´t in the mood right now it would seem.

"Nora I really need to study, just wait an hour or two and then I can help you."

But Nora wasn´t going to wait for Ren to finish his study, so she grab him by his hair and pull hi away from his desk and force him down on to his knees so that he was facing her cock.

"You give me no choice." And with that Nora force half of her cock in to Ren´s throat making him gag on her cock. He tried to push away but she held a firm grip in his head. She started to slowly push him up and down on her cock making him take more and more of her cock until she could feel his nose against her pelvis.

"OHOHOHOHO, Ren you don´t know how much I needed this!" Nora said as she came down his throat bulge his stomach out a little.


	8. Chapter 8

This is from a rp I did with a friend enjoy (final fantasy 13 x RWBY)

When Lightning and Fang was going to beacon to training the student´s in combat they had hope for some student´s whit good combat skill, but so far they had been disappointing since they had mob the floor with several of them in the first few days leaving Team RWBY and JNPR the top teams according to Ozpin.

"Well lets see what this kids can do." Fang said as she and Lightning ready against team RWBY 2 hours later the team lie on the ground defeated. Leaving JNPR left

"Ok guys, I watched their fights. Do you remember the plan?" Jaune asked looking at his team. Each gave a nod in confirmation before taking positions. With Jaune taking point with Pyrrha and Nora behind and Ren preparing to flank. Plan was clear for everyone: Ren flank and distract with Nora covering while he and Pyrrha take Lightning. He can tank for his team if anyone gets too over whelmed.

Lightning and Fang look as JNPR move towards them but just as they where prepared to fight Lightning notice Ren coming from the side shooting against them, blocking and returning fire against him broke their stands making so that Nora could attach Fang without problem as Jaune and Pyrrha rush against Lightning. Ren jump in and join Nora as she went for Fang who was holding the ginger back with her spear. First it look like JNPR´s plan would work but then Lightning at a unnatural speed rush towards Ren and Nora kicking and slashing Ren out of the ring making him land inside the wall. this let Fang grab Nora´s leg and throw her hard against next to Ren in the wall. "So kiddos is that all you got." Fang said as she crack her necks as she and Lightning got closer to them.

"If you expect us to surrender than don't waste your breath." Jaune said taking a defensive stance. As Fang charged at Jaune with her spear he decided to deflect instead of block. But instead of deflecting to the side he angled it so the spear went into the ground, using his shield and body weight to pin it there while Pyrrha leapt over him stepping off his back as support for extra momentum and drop kicked Fang making her let go of her weapon and sending her flying back. As soon as Fang let go Jaune kicked the weapon out of the arena so Fang couldn't retrievers it, before getting back in stance with Pyrrha. They couldn't risk rushing in head first.

Fang gain her stand back." Ok Lightning l mad l gonna break that red hair, l not holding back anymore." "Fine just let me take care of their weapons" Lightning broke in to her unnatural speed again and was behind Pyrrha, the amazoina put up a good fight with her sword and shield but her skill was low compare that of Lightning that disarm her and throw her over Jaune making her land on her back only feets away form Fang. She then attack Jaune which was on the defencive.

Jaune saw his partner in trouble and that she didn't have time to use her semblance to get her weapons so he made a snap decision. Seeing just how brutal a hit from Fang can be he decided that he'd rather have Pyrrha take and use his weapons. Both because she's the better fighter and because what kind of boyfriend would let his girlfriend get hit he narrowly deflected an attack from Lightning who eased up not seeing the point in going all out against him. As soon as he did he sheathed and collapsed Crocea Mors before sliding it to Pyrrha who picked it up as she dodged rolled over them extending the shield just to block a kick that sent her skidding backwards. She was still on her feet but dangerously close to the edge. Jaune barely dodged Lightning's attack as he dove and picked up Pyrrha's sword and shield. They practiced with each other's weapons and now it was paying off.

"You got good team work l give you that but your no match for us, just give he kid or we will hurt you just like the rest." Lightning said as she walk towards Jaune while Fang did it for Pyrrha. "If you don't do it in a min Fang here is going to kick the girl's ass until it's gone, so what do you say" (what ever Jaune does he get's pin down and we can start with the les part if you don't want to continue the build up)

Jaune looked over at Pyrrha and saw her struggling. He didn't much care for getting the shit kicked out of him in a fight, but he didn't want Pyrrha to get beat into a pulp. He didn't like it but if he had to chose Pyrrha's well being came first. "Fine, we give." (Just to be clear Jaune is the one who get fucked and taken from Pyrrha)

(Yeah l understand) "Good choice, Fang knock it of" just as she said that Fang landed a punch in Pyrrha's gut making he kneel over since she got the air knock out of her. "Sorry about that kid she gets that when she is angry." Lightning said as a natrual tone she could. As she look up and down on the boy she could't help notiecing the large bulge in his pant's. "Looks like some one is packning a extra sword " Lightning said as she grab and stroke hisncock through his pants

Jaune suddenly stood ram rod straight and froze. Not that he didn't like it, but he rather didn't want to cheat on Pyrrha. "U-umm, thank you. Um, I have to go check on Pyrrha. Wouldn't be a good boyfriend and leader if I didn't." He took off as fast as he could and kneeled down next to Pyrrha. "Hey you okay?" Pyrrha looked up enjoying the closeness of her boyfriend. "Y-yeah. She really packs a punch. Sorry I wasn't better. If I held out longer we could've continued. I know you never give up." Pyrrha blamed herself, she knew Jaune would never have given up the fight if it wasn't to protect her. How is it that she's supposed to be the strongest, yet it's Jaune who always goes the furthest never giving. Neither in spirit nor stamina. The first one evident by him never conceding in a spar before and the later showing how long he can last in a fight, even if he doesn't win, not to mention in the bed. And that just made it worse thinking about it. Jaune always does whatever she wants making her feel good while she can't do the same. Some Champion she is. Suddenly she was met with Jaune's lips on her on as he passionately kissed her. As he separated he told her while brushing her cheeks and looking in her eyes. "It's okay Pyrrha, I love you, so don't beat yourself up okay?"

"Ah that's cute and all but l rather see what Mr knight here is packing." Fang said as she and Lightning seperated the pair and push Jaune down on the ground. Fang rip his pants of and seeing his long thick cock made her wet and drool. "Well that a very Nice gift you got for me" She said as she took all of his cock down her throat. (Goodnight)

Jaune threw his head back and groaned. Finally getting a blowjob was making him aroused as his dick started to get fully erect. His mind knew this was wrong though. "Stooop. I have - a - girlfriend." He looked at a struggling Pyrrha who was being tied up by Lightning with rope that she quickly grabbed while the 2 had their moment. "Let us go. He's my boyfriend. Not yours." She tried struggling in vain against Lightning's expertly tied ropes. Damn it, why did Nora and Ren have to leave already.

Lightning ignored Pyrrha and soon joind Fang, the dark hair woman had bob up and down covering Juane's massive cock in her spit. She pull out and let Lightning give him another deepthroat while she suck on his balls. The two women would suck, kiss and fondel his cock and balls for 30 min drinking in his percum like it was water. Right now the both of them had a vaccum thight seal around his cockhead, kissing and sucking it until he would cum.

Today at 10:13 AM

Jaune was in heaven he shouldn't be enjoying doing with someone other than his girlfriend, but Pyrrha never did things like this for him. His breathing became ragged. He couldn't believe someone could fully deepthroat hist foot and a half long soda can thick cock. And the way they were worshipping his balls was driving him crazy. He was trying to hold out. "Pyrrha I'm sorry, but I'm going to cum." Pyrrha was crying seeing someone else give her boyfriend the kind of pleasure she never did or could. "Get off of my boyfriend. Please. Leave him alone." "I'm cumming!"

As Jaune came Lightning and Fang greedy drank down his cum not letting a singel drop spill. When they saw that he still was hard they lick their lips and starting to undress. Fang having a pair of D-cup breast while Lightning had c-cup, Fang let Jaune suck on her tits while Lightning took his cock all the way in her tight pussy. "You like this knight boy, your girlfriend have never been able to do this have she?" Fang ask.

Jaune was barely able to keep it together too lost in lust. He was too pent up. For nearly 2 months Pyrrha was able to get him off, and even then he had to help. He reached around to grab Lightning firm ass before using his other hand to start fingering Fang. "She never gives me a blowjob and she can barely take half my cock. She couldn't get me off for nearly 2 months now." Seeing the bulge on Lightning's stomach made by his cock just turned him on more and he thrust up, determined to pound into her womb. Pyrrha wanted to be mad, but couldn't. Jaune was right in everything, and now these women were giving him everything he could want and more. To make matters worse her body was betraying her and her pussy was starting to get soaked. She could only hope they didn't notice and that Jaune still loved her. After this ordeal. She heard them laughing at this information before they looked over at her squirming form.

"Oh you poor boy can't a prodgiy huntress in training take your cock then you need some real women in your life. Good thing that we are here, no lets test your oral skill." Fang said as she sat down on Jaune's face grinding her pussy against his mouth. While Lightning milk his cock for all ot was worth. "Fuck gonna get another 8 pack from just ridning this fucking cock." She said as she slam herself harder down.

Jaune knew how to eat pussy. Hell, she did it enough for Pyrrha to be a master at it even if she never returned the favor. He moved his tongue over her clit, flicking it, before licking around her slit and moving his tongue inside. Pyrrha always went wild when he twisted his tongue inside. He was going to make sure that Fang would never feel this good from anyone else again. As he felt Lightning riding him, he grabbed her by the waist and thrust in with all his strength piercing and hitting the back of her womb. He could feel Lightning pussy contract as she came around his cock. Pyrrha could only watch with tears of what was happening infront of her, with the fact that her juices were starting to leak under her making it. Simply seeing Jaune's cock always turned her on.

"Good at pleasuring pussies with his mouth got one hell of a cock, this guy is the best fuck machine a woman could ask for. Shame that red head over there ain´t going to feel this cock our mouth ever again." Fang said before she throw back her head and scream in pleasure as she came all over Jaune´s face. Lightning scream as well when Jaune and her came at the same time. The two older women switch place with Lightning getting a rimjob by Jaune while Fang ride anal

Pyrrha's eyes went wide at hearing. "What!? What do you mean by that?" She started struggling more, but could only as the 2 women gave him pleasure like she never could. The only things on Jaune's mind by this point were fucking these 2 hot women senseless and knocking them up. And by how pent up he is plus his natural stamina that shouldn't be a problem.

"OH fuck it´s been a while since I had anal this good." Fang moan as she took Jaune deep inside her. Lightning moan as well as she was receiving from Jaune´s tongue inside ass. "Yeah this boy is really something special, lets see how long he can last." She said as both women increase their pace

Jaune just smiled, 'if that's how they want to play it fine. An Arc never backs down from a challenge.' He grabbed Fang by her waist and thrust up into her increasing his pace as well while making sure he ate out Lightning's ass out with more vigour. Pyrrha could see that Jaune was getting lost to them. She only hoped that after this was over he would go back to her. "Jaune, please." And to her greatest shame her juices started flowing out of her panties and down her legs. This didn't go unnoticed by the women.

"Fang look the prodigy huntress is cumming looks likes she enjoy seeing her boyfriend make love to some real women, well she is going to love this." Lightning said as she move away from Jaune´s face and kiss him deeply making sure that Pyrrha could see that. When she was done she went back to get her ass eaten out, Fang increase her tightness of her ass giving Jaune more pleasure. "I bet your girlfriend has never give you anal before or at the very least not this good."

Jaune paused for a moment to reply. "She doesn't do anal either. Just takes half if I'm lucky mostly in missionary. She doesn't like anything she deems 'lewd' and finds my cock too big." He finished before going back to eating Lightning's ass while starting to knead it with one hand before smacking with the other. At this point he didn't care what Pyrrha was thinking. He deserved to feel good too and it seems like she even get's off to it. How hypocritical. Pyrrha could only watch helplessly and listen to the verbal humiliation the women threw at her while praising Jaune and loving his cock and skills.

"She dose´t deserved you or your cock knight boy, you deserved us that can take you cock." Fang said as she came all over Jaune´s stomach before she started to ride him again. "There arn´t many men and boys that can make me or Lightning cum and you have done that twice and your still hard as ever we are going to have some good fun for a long time." Fang said moaning in utter bliss.

"Fuck, you're good. Pyrrha never made me feel like this in bed." Jaune bucked his hips as he came in Fang's ass before continuing to fuck her and eat Lightning out. If they wanted more of his cock then there was an easy way to make it permanent. "If you want it so badly, how about I keep fucking you until you're both knocked up? Although I wouldn't stop even after that happens." If the 2 of them wanted it he'll take both as his wife. He loved the taste of their pussy and ass not to mention how tight they were. He started pounding harder and faster while smacking both their asses, before reaching up to grab Fang's breasts and play with her nipples. Pyrrha was speechless at hearing that. She couldn't believe Jaune would do something like. "Jaune don't, please."

"Jaune please don´t make love this women that can give more pleasure then I ever could. Sip it up red head he is´t your boyfriend anymore he is our now and once he is done with being a student here we are going to marry him. Is´t that right Lightning?" "Hell to the fucking yes." Lightning said as she came again, she push Fang of Jaune´s cock and slide her pussy down it while Fang made out with Jaune before face riding him again. She kiss Lighting while they made love to Jaune.

Jaune just smiled at the idea, knowing that these women were much better than Pyrrha in every way. "How about a show you something that I wanted to try out for a while now?" With that Jaune started to channel his aura into his cock making it grow and throb while his balls twitched. He tried this in private and realised he could channel his aura to increase his stamina and make last longer as well as produce more cum, the fact his cock grew slightly only made it better. Now enhanced with aura he started to pound into Lightning with everything he had, his massive cock making a clear bulge appear as it was hitting the back of her womb and pushing it up. He grabbed Fang's thighs and pulled him down onto his face before starting to finger her ass. Making both women come again. Pyrrha could only cry with eyes now red as she saw Jaune give in an become someone else's man.

The women scream in utter bliss as it felt so good, Lightning use her aura to make her womb and pussy walls thither and milk him of his preacum for all of its worth, Fang came again on his face as she drag her nails over his bare chest. The women switch place when ever Jaune came inside them and this went on for over 4 hours before Jaune finally went limp and sandwich between them sweaty and cover in female cum.

Finally Jaune was able to relieve all his pent up stress. And with these 2 women as his girlfriends and future wives he'll be able to do it all again. He thought smiling. He turned to either side kissing each women passionately on the lips with them returning it. Pyrrha was just lying on her side eyes glazed over, her mind not being able to handle seeing that for so long adding on the fact she came just from watching. Some remaining part of her tried reaching out with her hand while muttering "Jaune…" before she slowly slipped into unconsciousness


	9. Chapter 9

RWBY Futa Blake x OC requested by UzukiB

During her time at Beacon Blake had come to date a kind nice boy name Jesse Mathis, he was a very caring and loving person that loved to read books with Blake. Blake didn´t mind that he wasn´t the smartest person since he was so nice to her and other person, however that made him easy to trust others, more then once had Blake to help him and pull him away from bullies that trick him in to dressing up as a girl or do something stupid. The boy had a very slim almost feminine body and him being 5,2-foot wasn´t helping his case, bullies like Cardin often target him for this and Blake had too get her boyfriend out of the mess.

Blake and Jesse had dating for sometimes now and Blake wanted to take their relationship to the next step by having sex with each other, however the boy had been against it since he said he wasn´t ready for it yet. Blake respected his choice, but she needed to have sex since she was getting in heat but she didn´t want to push him if he didn´t want too. As Blake made her way through the cafeteria to her table she could see Velvet and Jesse talk, she could see instantly that Velvet was flirting with him even if the boy didn´t realise that. Blake knew that Velvet would only flirt with someone if she was in heat just like her, knowing that the bunny girl was after her boy friend made her jealous, no one was going to fuck her boyfriend except her and she got an idea on how to do it. First, she went to the two and grab Jesse away from Velvet and sat down and eat her lunch with her boyfriend, during the time she said that after he was done with his classes he should come over to her dorm and study with her to which Jesse said yes to.

Jesse walk to his girlfriend´s room he was wondering why Blake was acting different during the lunch when he talk to Velvet. But he didn´t think of it for to long as he was outside Blake´s room, he knocks on the door and heard Blake telling him to go in. As he enters the room he was push down to the floor and his hands and legs where being bound behind his back, as he look up he saw his girlfriend standing over him naked with her 15 inch cock and apple size balls out.

"B-Bl-Blake what´s g-going on."

"I clamming you for my own I can´t let Velvet have you and since you don´t won´t have sex with me willingly then I will just have to fuck you into submission."

"W-what do-AAAGGGHHH"

Before Jesse could finish his sentence he was force too take Blake´s cock´s down his throat, Blake moan as how tight and good his throat was and it wasn´t long before she started to face fuck him hard slamming his face against her pelvis watching as he balls slap his chin on every impact. Blake increase her thrust and soon she came down his throat, pumping thick cum down to his stomach bulging it out slightly. She pull out and shoot a few squirt of her cum on his face.

But she wasn´t done with him yet, she push him down on the floor and got her scroll and activated the recording as she rip of his clothes and shove her cock inside his ass fucking hard. She was going to show Velvet who Jesse really belong to, Jesse was giving out small amounts of moan as he started to enjoy this. He didn´t want admit it but he like this, but his body was betraying him as Blake could see his small cock throb hard and drip with precum.

"You like being my little fuck toy, maybe I should be the man in this relationship and you the woman, how dose that sound." Blake said as she went hard making it impossible for Jesse to give a answer other then a moan to which Blake took it as a yes.

Later if the day Velvet received a video from Blake, wondering what it was she open it and play it n her scroll, and as soon as she saw what the video was she got a nose bleed and got rock hard. The video was an hour long show of Blake fucking Jesse´s ass and mouth making him addict to her cock, it also showed Velvet that Jesse belong to Blake and only her. The bunny girl was a little sad that she didn´t got to have sex with the cute little boy but on the other hand she had some great fap material for the next few months.


	10. Chapter 10

Star wars futa Ashoka x Padme requested by Baraqel

Padme had know that her relationship with Anakin would be hard with him being a jedi and all, but as of lately he had been away more and more due to the war leaving her alone for many nights. She was also pent up from not getting any sexual desire, but tonight they would be alone and finally be able to have some quality time with each other. Just as Padme finish dressing herself she was receiving a message from her secret husband.

"Hey Ani are you on your way?"

"No and that´s why I calling you, I afraid that the war has me deployed again, however I sending over my padawan to be with you until I get home."

Before Padme could say anything the call ended and then a doorbell. Getting up and opening the door she could clearly see that Ashoka, Anakin´s padawan. The cute teen/loli girl was looking at Padme with sweet eyes and a sweet smile. "Greetings senator my master told me to come over and act as your bodyguard." She said walking in.

Padme just let her in thinking that her secret husband most have something his mind for sending her here since she didn´t need a bodyguard. Thinking about it maybe he send her so that she could have some sexual relief with her, there was no secret that Ashoka was a futa and so she decided to seduces the little cute padawan.

"Ashoka could you please come with me to my room there is something that I would like to show you." Padme said walking in to her room and changing clothes. Ashoka soon walk in and was seeing Padme standing in a rather revealing outfit showing of her breast, hips and ass.

"I got this dress from an admire and I was thinking about how it look on me, what do you think?"

"It´s very revealing and sexy if you excuse my language senator." Ashoka said taking in the beautiful woman.

"Thank you well I got some more outfits to try and would you please tell me how they look on me" Padme said already getting undress and switching clothes. She would do her best to sway her hips or put up her breast anything to get the young girl to fall for her. What Padme didn´t know was that Ashoka had many experiences with older women and knew the trickery of seduction so she knew what Padme was doing, it didn´t mean that she wasn´t turn on by the woman´s body and her cock was harding quickly until Padme finally saw it.

"You like what you are seeing senator, would like to see it fully and touch it" Ashoka said pulling her cock out, it was 17 inches big and thicker then her arm. Padma was just stun as she look at it and drool, she then slowly move over and felt that monster of a cock.

"I can see that you like it would you like to suck it."

Padma didn´t bother to answer she just kneel down and started to suck that cock taking 1/3 of it before she gag on it but Ashoka just use the force to push her further down her cock making so that Padme was crying as she was gagging so hard that she was close to throwing up. Ashoka moan and throw her head up and enjoyed the pleasure she was getting, looking up she could see in Padma´s closet were some bondage equipment and that gave Ashoka an idea. Using the force she made the equipment float and get in place in the room, she then push Padme of her cock and place her in the equipment and remove her skimpy clothes and gag her. She then walk up to her and line her cock up against the senator´s pussy.

"Ready to get the fucking of you life"

Before Padme could even attempt in giving an answer, Ashoka ram half her cock inside Padme´s pussy breaking through her cervix and was pushing out her womb, she then started to fuck Padme hard.

"Mm fuck your so fucking tight must have been a while since you got fuck like the slut you are." Ashoka said going hard and faster. Padme was loving the roughness she was getting and it wasn´t long before she came all over Ashoka´s pelvis and cock. As Padme was cumming her wall were clenching around Ashoka´s cock which was giving the padawan more pleasure and she just kept fucking the senator she was going to fuck her brain out. As the time pass Ashoka mange to get her cock all the way in bulging Padme´s stomach out, she gave a few more thrust before cumming filling he up like a balloon. Padme was breathing hard as she felt her stomach being bloated up, Ashoka stop and pull her still hard cock and line it up against her ass which was making Padme nervous. "Never tried anal well this is going to be fun." Ashoka said ramming her cock inside Padme and fuck her ass harder then before.

Anakin wasn´t liking going back to the war, he really wanted to spend the night with his wife. But he took comfort in that his padawan was over at her and taking care of any sextual need that Padme might need. He was unaware that his padawan was truing his wife in to her personal cumdump.


End file.
